fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Replica Forces
The Replicas forces are elite, cloned soldiers designed by Armacham Technology Corporation under the auspices of Project Perseus. The Replicas were raised in response to a Department of Defense directive for Armacham to develop genetically engineered super soldiers that could be telepathically controlled by an off-site psychic commander. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon ]] Replica Forces are made up of cloned "super soldiers" who operate under the psychic control of Paxton Fettel as part of the Perseus project; they comprise the bulk of the opposition the F.E.A.R. Point Man encounters. They have no special psychic abilities aside from their considerable military training. Despite their link to Fettel, they rely on radio chatter to communicate between themselves, such as: "Echo 12, we have reports of a possible intruder in your vicinity." "We haven't seen anything." "Roger, keep your eyes open." This both gives away their position and informs the Point Man of enemy intentions (such as when they are about to throw a grenade or need reinforcements). While the soldiers are able to operate somewhat independently, they show no individual traits aside from call signs ("Echo 12", "Echo 5" and so on); their faces are never shown and they all speak in the same voice (voiced by Mark Lund) due to their cloned nature. Several radio transmissions indicate Replica soldiers can take orders from other Replicas, but nothing further is revealed about their rank or hierarchy. They usually operate in five man squads, each squad having a respective call sign ("Echo 0", "Bravo 3", "Zulu 6"). Replica Heavy Armor, Replica Assassins and Replica REV6 Mech Soldiers are never heard speak but the Heavy Armors do emit a inhuman growl when they are killed. Replica soldiers guarding the Vault at the very end of F.E.A.R. have a red, white, and black uniform paired to white masks with glowing yellow eyes. These soldiers are referred to as Replica Elite Soldiers. They can survive somewhat more damage than standard Replicas soldiers, and some carry MP-50 Repeating Cannons as their means of offense. All Replica forces are programmed to "shut down" in response to the death of their commander. During the final levels of F.E.A.R., inside the Vault, the Point Man can see a squad of Replica Elite Soldiers heading towards him, but, shortly after, when the Point Man kills Paxton Fettel point-blank, they stand in a trance-like state, the slight swaying of their bodies to signify their breathing. A phone message left by Charles Habegger also states that Replicas "do not think for themselves." Otherwise, they appear to act and behave as humans, clearly showing human characteristics such as anger, surprise, curiosity, and fear; they also use profanity just like normal humans and scream in pain when hit. By the end of F.E.A.R., the Point Man, himself, will have killed 500, (50%) of the Replica soldiers. This would leave 500 (50%) still alive (not factoring in Replica casualties sustained against Delta Force, Armacham Technology Corporation Forces, etc.), assuming a battalion of approximately 1000 were, indeed, cloned and seized by Paxton Fettel as implied by Spen Jankowski in the F.E.A.R.'s introduction. Number Of Replicas, Replicas Heavy armor, Replica REV6 Mech Soldiers and all kind of Replicas Kills in each Intervals Interval 1: 0 Replicas killed in action. Interval 2: 24 Replicas killed in action. Interval 3: 107 Replicas killed in action. Interval 4: 48 Replicas killed in action. Interval 5: 55 Replicas killed in action. interval 6: 71 Replicas killed in action. Interval 7: 103 Replicas killed in action. Interval 8: 75 Replicas killed in action and 1 Truck destroyed. Interval 9: 14 Replicas killed in action. Interval 10: 3 Replicas killed in action. Total of Replicas Kill in FEAR: 500 Replicas killed in action. The prequel video on the DVD version of the game indicates Alma is able to receive information from the Replicas, although so abstractly she does not know who or what they are. It is possible she was communicating with prototypes of these soldiers and not the ones in F.E.A.R.. Replica Unit Types * Replica Soldiers **Replica Recon Soldiers **Replica Fatigues Soldiers **Replica Urban Soldiers **Replica Desert Soldiers **Replica Tactical Soldiers **Replica Elite Soldiers **Replica Snipers *Other Replica Forces **Replica Heavy Armor **Replica Assassins **Replica REV6 Mech Soldiers **Replica Armored Truck Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In Extraction Point, Replica squad formations have changed with the Point Man often encounters one Replica Elite Soldiers in every squad, perhaps acting as or standing in for squad leaders. A new type of Replica soldier also appears in the Extraction Point, Replica Laser Elite Soldiers wear a steel visor with steel plate armor over a black bodysuit. A few of them carry the new Type-12 Laser Carbine weapon introduced. A few other new types of Replicas appear in Extraction Point the Replica Heavy Riot Armor is a new type of Replica Heavy Armor equipped with new armor, TG-2A Minigun and riot shield. The Replica REV8 Leviathan is type of power armor more heavily armed than the Replica REV6 Mech Soldiers. Number Of Replicas Killed In Action Interval 1: 60 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 2: 101 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 3: 121 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 4: 36 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 5: 32 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 6: 12 Replicas Killed In Action. Total of Replicas kill In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point: 362 Replicas Killed In Action. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replicas also appear in Perseus Mandate but no longer make up the majority of the enemies with the Nightcrawlers taking there place. Number Of All Kind of Replicas Killed In action Interval 1: 67 Replicas Killed In Action. Interval 2: None. Interval 3: 22 Replicas Killed In Action. F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In Project Origin, despite Paxton Fettel's supossed death and long after the Origin Facility Explosion at the end of F.E.A.R., the Replica Forces have been reactivated one more time, presumably by a new force, Alma more likely, hellbent on finishing the mission they have started. In these new, post-apocalyptic times, the Replicas have adapted new uniforms, possess new weapons and vehicles such as the Elite Powered Armor. Category:Enemies